


Im Gone - 155 Words

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: "She still occasionally calls me 'Scully'."





	Im Gone - 155 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

I'm Gone - 155 Words by Becc Carter

TITLE: 155 Words - I'm Gone  
AUTHOR: Becc Carter  
E-Mail:   
RATED: PG  
KEYWORDS: X-Over (SG-1/TXF)established relationship.  
CATEGORY: Slash. F/F  
SUMMARY: "She still occasionally calls me 'Scully'."  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing X-File or StarGate SG-1 related belongs to me.  
NOTES: I've been playing around with the idea of a Sam/Scully slash for a while. Decided to give a small fic a go before writing a longer version.

* * *

155 WORDS: I'M GONE  
By Becc Carter

(Scully's POV)

"Scully."

She still occasionally calls me 'Scully' and I rather like it. There's something about the way my last name sounds as it leaves her lips that is enough to send an electrical charge shooting straight down my body to my centre.

And she does it on purpose.

Sam knows. The woman is well aware of what my name being murmured huskily by her can do to me. Her eyes fill with need and she locks them onto mine. Blue meets blue and she gazes at me with her "I want you" look. My name leaves her lips with just the right emphasis on certain letters and I'm gone.

Completely and utterly lost.

Hers to do with as she pleases.

And she does.

If we're out in public she calls me 'Dana'. I'm Dana, she's Sam and Mulder has no idea.

But, in private, she still occasionally calls me 'Scully' and I rather like it.

THE END  
  
http://www.geocities.com/talitha_1013/

April 17 2001

  
Archived: November 02, 2001 


End file.
